The invention relates to a conveying device for root crop harvesters with an endless circulating conveying member that is separated by entrainment members that extend transversely to the conveying direction into several support surfaces for potatoes, beets or similar objects to be conveyed.
Known conveying devices for root crop harvesters, sorting devices or similar applications in harvesting technology comprise rod chain conveyors that act like conveyor belts and are used in particular for potato and root crop harvesters, wherein during transport thereon soil particles that have been taken up together with the harvested goods are removed by screening action. Moreover, conveying devices are known (DE 201 16 382 U1, EP 1 728 739 B1) that, as transfer elevators, transfer the harvested goods to transport vehicles or the like. In these devices, belt-shaped, grid-shaped or fabric-like support surfaces for the substantially cleaned harvested goods are effective, wherein the harvested objects are retained by entrainment members extending transversely to the conveying direction in the area of the support surfaces and are safely conveyed even in areas of slanted conveying stretches.
The invention has the object to provide a conveying device for, in particular, root crop harvesters wherein the conveying device has a conveying member that can be produced and assembled with minimal expenditure and has an improved long-term stability (service life) while ensuring a gentle transfer of the harvested goods and enabling with comparatively minimal weight of the system an adaptation to different conveying lengths.